


Soft Hands, Warm Smiles

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chendy, Drabble, F/F, First Crush, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: When We Take Different Paths  - Week 1 - WLW/FemslashDay 3 Prompt: Hands“Can I hold your hand?”“Wendy, when have you ever needed to ask to hold my hand?”





	Soft Hands, Warm Smiles

Chelia’s giggle caused Wendy to turn her gaze away from the light blue sky to face the girl next to her. The pink-haired girl was already laying on her side facing Wendy while Wendy laid with her back on the grassy hill. Chelia smile widened when their eyes once again reconnected.

“What’s so funny?” Wendy teased. She could hear the smile in her own voice, she seemed to always be smiling when they were together.

“You are silly!” Chelia giggled again before raising a finger and lightly bopping Wendy on the nose. “You keep scrunching up you’re nose like this!” She made a face that looked similar to holding in a sneeze. The flower crown that sat onto of her pink hair fell slightly and hanged off the side of her head. Wendy laughed and reached over to fix it.

“Stop moving, you’re going to make it fall.” She winked and remained still as Wendy moved the crown of various daisies, sunflowers, tulips, and orchids back onto their rightfully place on Chelia’s head. When she was done, Wendy couldn’t resist letting her hand linger. Chelia’s hair was so soft, and it contrasted beautifully with the multi-colored flowers in her hair. Wendy slowly dragged her fingers through it, flattening the edges and pulling dirt from the pink strands. Chelia hummed softly in approval but Wendy didn’t dare to look at her.

If Carla was here, she would scold Wendy for this. It wasn’t polite to gently pet your best friend of 4 years without their explicit permission after all (even if they certainly weren’t complaining). But Carla wasn’t here. The exceed along with both of their teams were all at the guild hall. For the first time in months, Wendy and Chelia were alone together. Wendy couldn’t deny the giddiness that erupted inside of her for being able to lay here in a flower bed and freely touch the other girl without anyone else watching.

Chelia’s humming stopped and she peered up at Wendy. The blue-haired girl was so lost in thought, she hadn’t noticed that her hand remained frozen between those pink-strands until Chelia’s hand rested tenderly on top of hers.

“Done already?” She asked softly

“Sorry, I should have asked first.”

“Then ask me silly.”

The air around them thickened because they both knew there was a lot of things Wendy could, should, ask her.

_Why did you bring me here?_

_Do you like being with me as much as I like being with you?_

_I like it when you touch me, do you think we could do it more often?_

_Have you ever tried kissing another girl?_

_Do you still believe in love as much as you used to?_

_If I tried to kiss you, would you let me?_

_What if I told you I want to call you my girlfriend?_

But she didn’t ask any of that. Instead, she blurted out the safest question she allowed herself to ask,

“Can I hold your hand?”

It seemed like that wasn’t the question Chelia was expecting. The pink-haired blinked owlishly up at Wendy.

“Wendy, when have you ever needed to ask to hold my hand?”

Wendy felt a red-hot blush rising to her cheeks and tried to stutter out an explanation causing Chelia to roll her eyes. Despite this, the grin on her face was a fond one.

“Come here you silly!” She intertwined her fingers with Wendy’s and tugged, causing Wendy to land on top of her with a thud. Chelia rearranged them to where Wendy sat on the ground, in between her legs with their intertwined hands resting across Wendy’s stomach. She rested her hand ontop of Wendy’s and whispered,

“Is this what you wanted to ask, Wendy?”

“Yeah, it is.” She answered. “Can we stay like this?”

Chelia giggled. “You’re so silly Wendy, I can’t believe you still think you need to ask.”


End file.
